Many types of infant pacifiers are available. Generally, all pacifiers include a nipple on which and infant can suck and/or bite, a mouth shield for preventing the infant from ingesting the pacifier and a handle to give the infant or supervising adult a convenient structure for gripping the pacifier.
Pacifiers are either made of multiple components or formed as an integrated unit. Pacifiers made of components generally have a flexible nipple surrounded by a rigid mouth shield. The rigid mouth shield can be uncomfortable against an infant's face, particularly for the relatively long periods of time for which infants typically use the pacifier. The nipple of this type of pacifier typically passes through an aperture in the center of the mouth shield, creating a sharp corner, and sometimes a crevice, between the shield and the shaft of the nipple where saliva, dirt and the like can accumulate. It is sometimes difficult to keep this type of pacifier clean.
Integrally formed pacifiers are typically made of a plastic selected to provide the nipple with the desired flexibility and the mouth shield and handle with the necessary rigidity. Generally, the selection of plastic is governed by the need to provide a relatively rigid mount shield and handle. The nipple, therefore, is more rigid than desired. In addition, this type of pacifier typically has a sharp inside corner between the base of the nipple and the mouth shield that is difficult to clean.
Moreover, both the component and the integrally molded types of pacifiers have fixed nipples, which do not reciprocate as the infant alternatingly sucks and releases the nipple.